


convienient

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killian discovers porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	convienient

Just a quick trip to the convenient store, which like its name, was convenient for them. It was just a block away from their new apartment and they had decided to take a walk to pick up a few things. They had been too busy christening their apartment to actually get out and go grocery shopping. Just making up for lost time and now that Killian has his heart back, their relationship had become intense, almost too intense. Almost.

"Come on, Killian," Emma put on her signature red leather jacket and zipped it up, "I want to get back before the weather gets too bad."

"Be right there, love," he called out from the bedroom. Some months ago she would have been annoyed with the pet name, but she was now very appreciative of it.

He walked out of the bedroom in his black leather jacket and matching leather pants. God, she would never get over how attracted she is to him in those clothes. She practically drooled every time he walked into the room. This moment was no different.

"See something you like?" he teased, lacing their fingers together, brushing his thumb over her hands. A slight blushed appeared on her face.

"Just come on," she grumbled, pulling him outside and down the street towards the store.

"Alright," Opening the door for her, as the gentleman he is they walked in the store, "You grab the milk over in the cooler and I will grab whatever else we need."

They split apart and Emma walked around grabbing some bread, soup, and she may have picked up some Twinkies. The store wasn’t that big so it was easy for her to hear the questioning, “Swan?” from the back corner of the store.

Placing a box of poptarts into the basket, she made her way towards the back of the store. Confusion swept over her face as she saw him standing next to a rack of magazines. His brows were furrowed as he held a page of the magazine in front of him. She didn’t understand why he looked so perplexed with a page in a magazine. Well they probably didn’t have magazines back in his day, “Uh, are you thinking about buying a subscription to Us Weekly,” she couldn’t help but giggle when he turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

She let out a breathy sigh, “Killian, it’s just a magazine. It’s something that sort of updates you on the lives of celebrities, along with fashion and whatever.”

He was still staring at her with a serious look on his face. She sighed again and walked towards him to see what he was so concerned about. Her eyes widened, cheeks immediately flushing.

Playboy.

"Swan, what is this?" Seeing the blush on her cheeks, he looked intrigued.

"That," she snatched the magazine from his hands, tossing it back on the rack, quite forcefully, "is a magazine, that hopefully you will never need to read," she grabbed his hand, practically dragging him away from the rack.

"That is certainly bad form, putting pictures of nude women for all to see," he motioned towards the magazines. Looking back towards Emma, he noticed the irritated look on her face that she was trying to hide.

"Yeah well, they get paid for it so whatever."

"Swan," he stopped her in the aisle, "Is that jealousy I’m hearing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that I enjoyed seeing them naked?" He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly enjoying this moment.

"No!" she replied, a little too quickly.

Before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, “Swan. They’ve got nothing on you, love.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, “And as soon as we get back to the apartment, I will show you how much I appreciate that body of yours,” he winked at her, a suggestive smile on his face.

They left the food and made it back to their apartment in record time


End file.
